Stargate SG1: Unatural Friends
by Ariston-1
Summary: SG-1 & Odyssey enounter a Familiar Starship on an Exporation Mission. I wanted to see if I could Write a Gate/Trek Story without resorting to Multi Universes... Basically I was Bored!
1. Chapter 1

_Space, The Final Frontier._

_These are the Voyages of the Starship Odyssey…_

_It's Continuing Mission: To Defend Earth And it's Allies Against Enemy Attack._

_To Explore New Worlds and Gather New Technology…_

_To Go Boldly Where No Tau'ri Has Gone… Before._

_(But For The Exception of SG Units 1 to… However Many there are…)_

Cruising threw Hyperspace the pride of the Tau'ri fleet, and Flagship of Earth finally reached it's destination, an unexplored region of the Milky Way Galaxy believed to be the home of an extinct yet advanced species feared by the former Goa'uld regime. Like the mysterious planet called '_Kheb_' it was forbidden to even speak the planet and it's inhabitants name in the presence of the Goa'uld or Jaffa warriors. Yet now after the fall of the Systems Lords at the hands of the Tau'ri, the Free Jaffa Nation and the Tok'Ra old legends became stories to tell around the camp fires on many worlds that had kept the secrets for many generations.

Commanding the vessel for the time Colonel Cameron Mitchell, leader of the unit known as SG-1 sat in the command chair thumbing threw the many reports from the many departments on the ship until the one person he was attempting to ignore spoke aloud with a tone of sarcasm in her voice.

"Well this is fun, Mitchell, Mitchell are you listening to me? Or just playing on that damned I-Pad of yours"

"Actually Vala it was ignoring you, pretty much the way I have since you stepped foot on this ship"

"Ohh come one Cam… I'm bored, can't you just order a drill or something?"

Placing the Pad on the chair arm he turned and faced her with a deep sigh.

"You want something to do Vala?"

"More then anything…"

"Alright, I want you to stand up… turn to your right, leave the bridge head down three decks, walk across the corridor, when you get to corridor L-13 take a right and enter the first room… I'll have a coffee, strong black one sugar…"

A slight laugh filled the bridge as she lowered her head slightly as Mitchell turned back to his many reports.

"That isn't funny Mitchell" She barked.

"Really? I thought it was funny as hell. Anyone else raise your hands!"

Hands quickly raised around the bridge as sniggering echoed around the command centre of the most advanced battle cruiser in Earth's fleet.

"You know Vala that coffee, any time you're ready. I was serious"

Standing from her seat she walked towards the door with obvious anger in her step as she left the bridge, smiling too himself he continued to read the many reports as the ship dropped back into normal space close to the target planet. Powering down the large tablet pad he handed it to the nearest officer before he spoke aloud.

"Alright here we go. According to legend this planet was the scourge of the Goa'uld, they feared this planet and it's inhabitants. Ra himself attempted to invade this world but he was beaten back by who ever lived here, that's when Colonel O'Neill the original team ran into him on Abydos, apparently his ship was badly damaged and needed a safe harbour for repairs. Scan the surface of the planet, look for any life signs, remaining structures especially anything in orbit. We don't wanna be caught up in some kind of an Ancient defence grid"

"Aye sir. Scanning now"

The delicate fingers of the young female officer danced over her console as she activated the Asguard enhanced sensors on the vessel, moments later she looked at her console readout in shock as she double checked her readings and finally reported to the Colonel.

"Ahh sir, you're not going to believe this. We've just been scanned from the planets surface. Very powerful almost overloaded our sensors… detecting a large object moving towards us from the far side of the planet"

"Can you identify it?"

"I'm almost afraid to sir, I don't believe what I'm seeing"

Quickly he stood from his chair and joined her at her side, as he looked into the display before him his eyes opened wide as they looked at each other in shock.

"You've gotta be shitting me, RED ALERT! All power to weapons and shields. NOW!"

Quickly the large object came into view as the crew looked stunned at what was approaching them.

"Open a channel to that… ship"

"Aye sir, channel open" Replied the young woman.

"This is Colonel Cameron Mitchell commanding the Earth Starship USS Odyssey to approaching vessel. We are on a science expedition in this part of the Galaxy… please identify your selves. We are none hostile"

"Picking up a message sir, Audio and Visual. Putting it on screen"

Shock gripped the crew of the Odyssey as the approaching vessel's bridge appeared on screen and it's commanding officer replied.

"Earth has no Starships in this time frame…"

"That's not exactly accurate, now we all know who you appear to be, who are you, really?"

"I'm Captain James T. Kirk, commanding the _Federation Starship Enterprise_… what the hell is going on?"

"I was about to ask you the same question Captain! We are on a survey mission to this planet"

"As are we. We picked up your approach a few minutes ago and moved to intercept"

The two huge vessels hung in orbit around the dead planet, both in a defensive posture with weapons and shields active and aimed at the opposite vessel. Discussions on both ships about the situation became intense and heated until a signal was received by the Odyssey.

"Colonel I can't believe I'm saying this aloud. Captain Kirk is hailing us once more"

"This is amazingly screwed up, put him on screens"

The computer screens changed to the image of the elderly Captain as Mitchell sat back down in the command chair.

"Colonel Mitchell, we are not are not going to get anywhere pointing weapons at each other. As a sign of good faith I'm lowering my shields. Spock has scanned your ship, I don't think any of us would last long in a fire fight against the other. Perhaps you and your command staff should come aboard the Enterprise, we can beam you aboard and…"

"Not needed, we have our own 'Transporter' Captain. And I agree… send over co-ordinates and we'll beam over in five minutes"

"Understood Kirk out"

Almost laughing to himself Mitchell looked around the bridge.

"This has gotta be some kind of a dream. Alright, lets play this by the book, SG-1 to the bridge please… Lieutenant Williams, you're the resident 'Trek' Expert… wanna come along?"

Quickly the young woman snapped her head around, a loud crack was heard as she nodded quickly.

"Try and keep me away"

Five minutes later…

In a brilliant flash of light the four members of SG-1 and the young officer materialised on the transporter pad of what appeared to be the _Constitution Class USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A_, as they stepped down from the platform four people stood facing them with armed guards aiming weapons at them.

"Captain… Kirk I assume?"

"Colonel Mitchell, this is my first officer Captain Spock, Chief Medical Officer Leonard McCoy and Chief Engineer Captain Scott"

"Hello all, Umm… Doctor Jackson, Teal'c, Vala and Lieutenant Williams. What are you doing here?"

"A survey mission, Command ordered us to the sling shot effect to explore the history of this planet…" Replied Spock.

"Captain, perhaps we can discus this in private?" Called out Mitchell.

"Of course, follow me please… First hand over your weapons. You are among friends here Colonel"

"Colonel, I think we should do as he says, those Pha… weapons look powerful" Called out Williams.

Nodding slowly they placed their P-90s and side arms on the ground and stepped back as the security detail removed them cautiously. After walking threw the ship briefly they entered one of the many briefing rooms scattered around the large ship. After taking seats around the table Williams couldn't hold her self any longer, she was now sat face to face with her heroes of her childhood.

"Wow this ship is cool Captain Kirk"

"The temperature on this vessel remains at a constant and comfortable level Lieutenant Williams"

"That's not what she meant Spock, after all this time you still don't grasp a simple joke" Replied McCoy.

"Bones, give it a rest"

"Sorry Jim"

"So, Colonel Mitchell, would you mind telling me who you people are and how did you get that ship? Earth has no Starship capabilities in this time frame… assuming this is 2012"

"Well Captain that could be a very long story. More To the point, how did you and your ship get here?"

"The sling shot effect Colonel, you see a ship heads toward a star as fast as it can, then pull away at the right moment, the resulting effect is a '_Time Warp_' if calculated correct a ship can target a specific time in the past of future. Am I right Captain Spock?"

"Exactly Lieutenant Williams, how do you know this?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"I see a little surprise in your face Spock" McCoy chuckled.

Leaning back in chair, Lieutenant Williams smiled as she watched the legendary conflict between the two played out for real before her very eyes.

The meeting between the two command crews lasted for almost an hour before the sound of the inter-ship communications whistle interrupted them.

"Bridge to Captain Kirk…"

"Kirk here, go ahead Uhura"

"Captain, we are picking ship to ship message for Colonel Mitchell and his team"

"Pipe it down here"

"Very well… Go ahead Colonel Mitchell"

Smiling slightly Colonel Mitchell leaned forwards as an image of the Odyssey's bridge appeared on the screens before everyone.

"Major Benton?"

"Forgive this intrusion sir, but sensors are picking up a vessel shadowing us sir"

"What kind of vessel Major?"

"So far, it's unknown sir. We can't get an accurate reading it's at extreme range sir. We only picked it up on the last orbit when it came into view for a split second. But it's big sir, real big"

"Could it a Ha'tak class ship Major Benton?" Replied Teal'c.

"It's a little difficult to say Teal'c… we're working on extending the sensor range as we speak"

"Alright Benton, keep us informed of any developments, Mitchell out"

As the screen faded to the symbol of the United Federation of Planets on the view screen, Spock leaned forward and spoke with the usual calm he had always maintained.

"Colonel Mitchell, we are unfamiliar with a Ha'tak Class vessel"

"That is also a long story Captain Spock. Captain Kirk, we are getting no where with this. I'd recommend we work together on this, something on this planet scanned us with a very powerful beam before we detected your approach. What ever is happening around here is on that planet, I'm going to send a team down to that world… you and your crew are welcome to join us. Perhaps together we can figure out exactly what the hell is going on around here"

"Agreed Colonel, we will meet you on the surface at an agreed coordinates in say… fifteen minutes?"

"Of course"

As they all stood, the Engineer of the _Enterprise_ walked towards Mitchell and spoke with confidence of many years of active service.

"Colonel Mitchell, before you raised your shields we got some amazing readings from you're vessel. You're energy output was off the scale for a ship of that size. I'd like to take a look around your ship if you don't mind?"

"I am afraid not Mister Scott, the Odyssey is highly classified… But then again I suppose a brief tour would be fine?"

"Aye it would sir"

With a smile the Scottish engineer looked back at his commanding officer and life long friend for approval. Nodding softly Kirk agreed as Mitchell replied.

"However we currently have no one available to…"

"Colonel, if you don't mind. I would be honoured to give Scotty a tour of our ship. After a look around this beauty"

"Aye lassie, that I can do. But how did you know I was called Scotty?"

She almost kicked herself as the realisation hit her, as she cast a quick glance to Spock she noticed the traditional raised eye brow as she replied.

"Did I? oh I'm sorry. I have a friend called John Scott back home, sometimes I call him Scotty… it must have slipped out. Forgive me sir"

"No worries Lassie from such a vision as yourself… I could'ne get upset"


	2. Chapter 2

The two giant Starships orbited the planet side by side while the away teams from Odyssey beamed to the surface of the old and dead world, it appeared as if very little had set foot on this planet in years, remains of dead Jaffa littered the immediate area of the beam down coordinates as SG-1 awaited the arrival of the away team from _Enterprise. _Although a brief tour of the _Enterprise_ was given to SG-1 the tour of the Classified ship would have to wait until the away mission was over.

"So Williams, you're our resident '_Trek_' expert, what do you think?"

"This is just amazing sir… Everything is exact. Right down to the colour of Kirk's eyes… it could actually be William Shatner and the cast"

"But this is _Not_ Star Trek Williams, how do you explain this?"

"Like I said sir many times. I can't"

"What about that Multiple Dimension thingy?" Replied Vala with a smirk.

"Vala, that's by far the stupidest thing I have ever heard. You're telling me someplace out there Captain Kirk and crew are fighting Klingons?"

"Then who is about to beam down Williams?"

"I don't know who or what is about to beam down… but I say we play along, see where it leads"

"She's right" Jackson laughed. "What ever is happening around here, the answer isn't up on that ship. It's down here. Take a look Mitchell these Jaffa have been dead for years, the armour suggests Ra's Jaffa"

"Alright, I'll play along with this _Hallucination_ but only to a certain point, after that I want answers or we are leaving this place… agreed?"

"Indeed"

"Thank you Teal'c, I can always guarantee on your valuable lengthy input"

Moments later the sound of energy filled the immediate area as five figures materialised in a haze of blue energy and finally the forms of Kirk, Spock, McCoy and two security officers formed out of the energy, smiling Vala leaned closer to Williams and whispered something that made the young officer almost burst out into laughter.

"So who are the Red Shirts?"

"I see you have been busy Colonel. We usually wait a few minutes before killing the locals"

"Ahh yes, the McCoy wit" He muttered his next words under his breath. "Or at least half of it"

Nodding softly Kirk and his team looked around the ruins of the city surrounding them as Mitchell spoke.

"I believe it is this way Gentlemen"

"Of course, after you Colonel Mitchell. Set Phaser to heavy stun… what ever killed these people could still be out here"

Slowly the two groups cautiously made there way threw the abandoned and destroyed streets of the city while Spock scanned the area around them with his Tricorder, smiling to herself Williams pulled a small white slender box from her jacket and activated the device, raising one eyebrow with interest Spock made his way towards her as she scanned the area slowly.

"Excuse me Lieutenant, may I ask… what is that device?"

"Just your basic everyday Life-Signs detector… this one has been set for long range scans and to pick up anything that seems like a weapon or explosive device also"

"Impressive, I had no idea that 21st Century Earth had such capabilities. Yet your weapons appear to be less advanced"

"Don't let the gun fool you Spock… this had a range greater then your Phasers, it's more accurate and it doesn't allow an enemy to see your position when the suppressor is used"

"Fascinating, May I see that device?"

Smiling slightly she handed him the small white scanner, as he took a hold of the device it instantly shut down.

"It appears to be defective"

"No sir, this device is keyed to a specific Genetic marker in my DNA, few humans have it… I doubt your species do"

Nodding slowly he handed her the device back, as it touched her hand it once again reactivated, as the screen filled with an view of the city a small red dot appeared close to their positions.

"_EVERYONE, COVER NOW!_"

Quickly both teams jumped for cover as bolts of yellow energy ripped threw the air and impacted on the ground nearby, in the blink of an eye SG-1 aimed at the open window and fired their P-90's at the silhouette firing at them. Sparks appeared on the metallic armour worn by the figure returning fire until it fell too it's left and hit the floor. Quickly Mitchell stood and looked around at his team.

"Anyone got any extra holes?"

Everyone nodded in shock, only the sound of McCoy calling out to them caught their attention.

"Jim, over here"

Quickly Kirk, Mitchell and Williams ran towards the Doctor as he was attempting to save the life of a young _Starfleet _Security Officer until he finally looked up at his friend and commanding officer and spoke.

"He's dead Jim"

"I'm sorry Kirk…"

"What the hell was that?"

Footsteps walked up behind them as Teal'c stopped next to Mitchell and replied.

"A Jaffa… Obviously some one survived from the last landing…"

"Apparently. I want to know what the hell is going on around here Mitchell, the or what the hell are you People?"

An alert beeped on the Life-Signs detector being held by Williams, quickly she raised the device. As she looked into the display, blood drained from her face as her jaw dropped open while red dots appeared all around them.

"SIR! We got more problems"

"What now?"

"I'm picking up 20 no 340 life signs scattered around us… we're pinned in"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Cried out Kirk.

"Kirk, think Butch and Sundance Captain"

Smiling slightly, Kirk stepped back into a doorway as his command staff followed him while SG-1, Williams and his remaining security guard followed him with weapons scanning every window insight as they backed inside slowly.

"Alright this is insanely F.U.B.A.R… We got hostiles all around and we're pinned down"

"Williams, where the hell did they come from?"

"I don't know, they just appeared out of nowhere Colonel" She replied quickly.

Laughing slightly Mitchell looked around the place he was hiding in with what appeared to be three aging actors and an extra.

"Alright, contact the ship. Have an emergency beam out"

"I've already tried that sir, last report was the blip on the sensors has moved in closer. Odyssey is moving to engage"

"Alright, I can't believe I'm gonna say this… Kirk contact _Enterprise _Have them beam us out"

"Sorry Mitchell, I can't get threw. We must be being jammed"

"Convenient…"

Thinking quickly Williams looked around the area they where hiding in and then back to her scanner, laughing to herself she threw down her weapons and stood. Almost instantly Teal'c grabbed her arm and pulled her to the ground with a hard thud.

"What the hell are you doing Williams" Cried out Jackson.

"Trust me. Everyone clear your minds… I think I know what is happening"

With a smile and a nervous look in her eyes she walked out of the broken building they had hidden in. with a calm look in her eyes she stepped out into the streets and stood in the centre with her arms held out to her side.

"Very funny, but you made on major mistake…"

"What is she doing? Is this what calls for tactics in your military?" McCoy yelled.

"I wish I knew" Mitchell replied.

Slowly she removed her SGC issue vest, her jacket and hat before stepping forward five steps.

"This is not funny anymore, why are you doing this?"

"Williams, what the hell are you doing?" Cried out Jackson.

Staff blasts exploded all around her as she stood motionless with her arms held out to her side, finally after what seemed like an eternity, heavy footsteps echoed from inside one of the ruined buildings. Smiling slightly too herself she turned to face the approaching footsteps as a figure stopped in the doorway, the unmistakeable signature of a Goa'uld's glowing eyes shone out threw the darkness as a voice called out to her with a calm confidence.

"You are brave too face me alone my child"

"I am not your child… face me… I demand it"

A cold shiver ran down Jackson's spine as the figure stepped into the light, his jaw almost hit the floor as person walked towards her. Quickly everyone raised their weapons towards the approaching Goa'uld, from the corner of her eye she saw them raise their weapons, waving her hand slightly she asked them to lower there weapons while the figure walked towards her and grabbed her throat with it's left hand and squeezed tight.

"Bravery or stupidity?"

"Neither" She said aloud.

"You do not struggle, nor do you attempt to stop me… why is that?"

"Because you are not real, none of you are. I don't know what you are… but I know you can not be the Goa'uld Ra… he's dead"

He squeezed her throat tighter and raised her off of the ground, yet with a calm look in her eyes she smiled and turned too her team and spoke calmly.

"Clear your minds everyone… this is not real. None of it is real"

From inside the battered building where SG-1 was hiding, she saw the Security Guard aim and fire his Phaser at the image of Ra, to the astonishment of everyone around the Security Guard the beam past through his body and dissipated the instant it past threw him, yet for a split second he seemed to get stronger. Smiling to herself as she closed her eyes she spoke once more.

"Reveal yourself to me… I demand it. Reveal your true self now"

The image smiled as it let her go and began to change form, gasps came from behind her as the dark and twisted image of the daughter of Vala appeared before them.

"Adria?" Vala screamed.

"Yes mother, it has been along time"

"Impossible… Your dead"

"The Alteran was no match for my strength. But it took a while for me to gather back my strength"

Laughing to herself Williams walked around the flaming image of the Orici shaking her head slightly.

"Vala, this image is not real. None of this is, the buildings… the Starships, the so called Jaffa. It's an illusion created by something else, along with this image of Adria"

Smiling '_Adria_' looked at Williams as she stepped in front of her and nodded slowly as she replied quickly.

"Indeed you are wise young one… many have travelled here, none have seen threw the camouflage. How did you know?"

"At first I didn't, you had me. The scanning beam the scanned our ship created the '_Enterprise_' perfectly from my memories I assume? But you made one mistake"

"Impossible, we made no mistakes" The image replied.

"The Security Guard that was 'Killed' I could not place his face at first. But afterwards it hit me… he was an image I had in my mind of a crewmember I created for a fictional story I once published"

"Impossible, the guard stirred up emotions within you"

"He was a composite of my ideal father, you see my biological father died before I was born. I never knew him or anything about him. With no photos to go off I created an image of what he would have looked like from descriptions I was given. The '_Guard_' was my perfect father"

"I see. You are very wise Lieutenant Williams"

"No ma'am, just lucky. Why are you doing this"

"We just created the set and players, your minds created the scenario. I believe you would know it better as 'Shore Leave'?"

Laughing slightly she looked back at SG-1 as they had started to walk towards her with a thousand questions in there eyes.

"What about '_Kirk_' and his crew?"

"I believe when we scanned your mind your thoughts at the time where… '_Perfect, all we need now is Kirk and his crew to show up_'"

"Something like that. So what… who are you, really?"

Suddenly the image of Adria disappeared along with the _Enterprise_ crew and the city around them. Raising there weapons quickly SG-1 looked around and then finally back to the young officer before them.

"What the hell just happened Williams?" Mitchell asked.

"I think… we are free to go"

"What is going on?" He barked.

"It's a long story sir, I will tell you…"

Suddenly the image of James T. Kirk appeared before them with a smile on his face.

"You are all free to go"

"You have held us hostage?" Teal'c asked.

"No, you have never been in any danger"

"Then what the hell is going on around here?" Vala yelled.

"We are simply defending ourselves, we had no idea who or what you are. The last of your kind that came here attempted to destroy us. But we fought back, using images from there minds we fought back. When we encountered your vessel this image was the most useful too us"

"Why?" Asked Jackson.

Slowly the Image of Kirk changed to that of Spock.

"We are a peaceful race that evolved beyond that of our physical form, but it was then we encountered the…"

The image changed again to Adria.

"… Ori, we saw them as a threat to use. They where to powerful for us… many of our kind where destroyed by the Ori. That is when we found this Galaxy, large enough to hide away from the Ori, yet protected by the ones you call the…"

The image changed again to Doctor McCoy.

"… Ancients. They where stronger then us, yet looked upon us as a '_Lower Life Form_' and none of there concern"

"Yeah! we had that whole speech too" Laughed Jackson.

"We know…"

The image changed many times between different faces as the whole tale was told to SG-1 until finally, they where free to leave as the image of James T. Kirk appeared before them for the last time.

"You have shown great potential perhaps one day we can even be called friends"

"We would like that" Replied Williams.

"Perhaps you should remain behind with us"

"I would be honoured" Williams replied.

"Wait, we have others who…"

"Colonel Mitchell, allow me to do this"

"She will not be harmed Colonel Mitchell, I give you my word. In fact with her agreement we will bring her too our level"

Slowly she turned and smiled as she stepped to Kirk's side.

"I want a full report when you return" Mitchell said.

"I give you my word" She said with a smile.

"Kirk, or what ever your name is… take care of her"

"I give you my word Colonel Mitchell, no harm will come to her"

A slight one sided smile came from image of James T. Kirk as they both disappeared in a halo of light similar to the Ascension they where all familiar with until the members of SG-1 where alone on the desert world.

"Mitchell to Odyssey, beam us aboard. With have an interesting tale to tell"


End file.
